Sleeping Miaka
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Sleeping Beauty parody with Nakago & Miaka. Can Nakago save Miaka before she pricks her finger ?


**For Belafantasy. Thank for your time and your friendship. I'll always be grateful. **

* * *

Once upon a time, a King and Queen longed for a child. And after many years they were blessed with a daughter named Miaka. Plans were made to throw a party to celebrate.

Wanting to not cause trouble, they invited Suzuku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seriyu. They hoped that each guardian would bless the child.

However, Seriyu's invention got lost on the mail.

On the day of the party, all four guardians showed up. But Seriyu was mad, thinking that they hadn't remembered to invite him. The invitation had arrived the day before the party, looking dirty and crumpled. He decided to go, only to get revenge for what he considered an insult.

Now the King and Queen of nearby kingdom had a son that they called Nakago. They hoped that Nakago would choose to marry Miaka when he was older. They came to the party, hoping Nakago would show some interest.

But Nakago didn't seem impressed when he saw Miaka in cradle. He took more interest in teasing the son of noble family called Tamahome.

When it came time for the guardians to bless the child, the room watched in interest. Tamahome and Nakago had managed to sneak outside, were Nakago was throwing mud balls at Tamahome.

Suzuku blessed Miaka with courage. Byakko gave Miaka wisdom, and Genbu gave her compassion.

But Seriyu cursed her. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and die.

Before anything could be done, Seriyu vanished, laughing.

Now, in order for the princess to be protected, all spinning wheels were burned. Assuming Miaka was safe, the curse was forgotten.

The years passed, and Miaka mature into a woman. In time, both Nakago and Tamahome began to notice her. But neither one of them knew about the curse.

Miaka liked both of them, but she found Tamahome a bit childish at times...and cheap. He once asked her if she could pay for dinner when he asked her out on a date.

But Nakago was also more...hormonal. She had to either slap or yell him on occasion when he wouldn't keep his hands to himself.

However, he also protected her from danger, and brought her flowers and sweets. And he never seemed to notice any woman besides her whenever they spent some time together.

When Nakago proposed, she accepted. They would marry on her eighteenth birthday.

However a few days before she would turn eighteen, Nakago found out about the curse. Wanting to protect his bride, he stayed at the castle until their wedding.

Miaka didn't know about the curse, but she was happy to have Nakago nearby. But she did slap him when he she caught him spying on her as she bathed.

On the night before, her wedding, she couldn't sleep as she was too excited.

When the clock struck midnight, her wall faded, and she saw a circular staircase that seemed to lead up to a tower.

Curious, she knew that there was nothing outside her bedroom but grass, so where did the staircase lead?

That was when a glowing blue orb appeared in her room. It began to float up the staircase, as Miaka was put into a trance.

Outside Miaka's room, Nakago got pissed when he sensed something was wrong.

"Miaka?"

No response. He knew Miaka had locked him out because he had been naughty, but he knew that she was in grave danger.

Using all of his strength, he managed to throw the door open. He saw the staircase and began to run.

Meanwhile, Miaka came to the top of the tower. In a trace, the blue orb became a glowing spinning wheel.

In the corner, Seriyu was in his dragon from.

"Touch the spindle..." he ordered.

Miaka reached out to obey as she walked closer. But Nakago walked into the room.

Seeing Seriyu, he glared. But Seriyu just smiled.

With a glance, Nakago smirked as he used his chi to break all of Seriyu's legs, and turn them at unnatural angles. He also threw a chi blast.

Coming out of her trace, Miaka found Nakago holding her and stared at Seriyu. The dragon had gotten his ass kicked somehow.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Miaka asked.

"I think Seriyu wanted to congratulate is on our marriage" Nakago mused.

With a glare, Seriyu slowly raise one of his arms, and winced; in pain. But he kept going until had had given the couple the finger.

But before Nakago could respond, Seriyu vanished.

The next day, Miaka and Nakago were married. The eventually took the thrones, and had many children.

**THE END**


End file.
